You Again
by ScarletSky27
Summary: When people die they are reincarnated. But, what happens to the memories of their past lives? Do they remain, are they to be forever forgotten or saved deep in our hearts to be remembered someday? Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

_When people die they are reincarnated. Maybe as animals, plants or even humans, over and over again. But, what happens to the memories of their past lives? Do they remain, are they to be forever forgotten or saved deep in our hearts to be remembered someday?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scarlet: What have you been watching?<em>**

**_Kelly: Nonsense?_**

**_Scarlet: Yeah, I figured that much from you. Now what is this about?_**

**_Kelly: Nonsense?_**

**_Scarlet: -.-' Fine I'll tell them what this is about! She's making a new story..._**

**_Kelly: Don't worry this one will be normal, sorta..._**

**_Scarlet: What about the plot is normal exactly?_**

**_Kelly: Don't question the writer/narrator!_**

**_Scarlet: Narrator?_**

**_Kelly: Stop with the questions! Here's the form!_**

* * *

><p>Name: (first last)<p>

Nickname: (who calls your OC that, what does your OC call others)

Age: (16-18)

Gender:

Appearance: (please give in details)

Personality: (please give in details)

Crush:

Past: (please give in detail, but don't be too dramatic)

Other: (does your OC know about his/her past life,hobbies, likes, fears, motto, anything!)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scarlet: So far...it's normal!<em>**

**_Kelly: It's not finished yet! Here's part two of the form!_**

* * *

><p>Past Name: (could be different or the same)<p>

Past Personality: (could be different or the same)

Past Lover: (could be your OCs or not)

Past Life: (please give in detail)

Other: (the same or different, does your past life know about his/her past life)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: And that's it!<strong>_

_**Scarlet: What about?**_

**_Kelly: Working on it! Please submit your OC if you're interested! Ja nee!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kelly: Yo! It's finally time to start this story!**_

_**Scarlet: Wouldn't it be better if you updated during Christmas vacation?**_

_**Kelly: Who said I have a vacation from school?**_

_**Scarlet: What?**_

_**Kelly: WE MIGHT BE HAVING A VACATION BUT IT'S NOT FROM SCHOOL WORK! I ALREADY FLOODED WITH PROJECTS AND REPORTS!**_

_**Scarlet: Oh well. Kelly does not own Inazuma eleven, the characters or the other OCs, just her's.**_

The night that was supposed to be silent and empty was filled with police, cars and by-standers.

"Hurry search the building!" one the policemen said.

"The infamous masked thief, Black Cat, strikes again! This time he stole the most precious artifact in the local museum, the cursed stone of Evangeline!" a reporter said.

"Hey did you guys watch the news last night?" a girl with black smooth hair that is up until the middle of her back, dark green eyes and fair skin; asked her friends as they were having lunch.

"I did. My sister's starting to worry now." Hiroto said taking a bite of his lunch. "The police are just useless." He added.

"But…" a girl with pale skin, short black hair and big blue eyes; started then everyone turned to look at her, urging to continue what she was about to say. "If the stone really is cursed…then wouldn't that Black Cat guy be in trouble?"

The others exchanged looks first before answering Aoi Murasaki, "Nah!"

"But what if it is?" Fubuki voiced.

"Sigh…You don't seriously be-" Kidou began but was cut off by the bell. "Well time to get back to class."

As they were making their way to their classrooms, they were about to go separate ways up and down the stairs but then as a nerdy looking girl with brown hair was going down the stairs she accidentally tripped but fortunately she was caught by someone.

"Hey, you alright?" Gouenji asked looking at the girl but what caught his eyes was the black pendant the girl was wearing, it look sorta familiar to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl said shaking Gouenji's hand off her, "Sorry for troubling you." She said and left.

"What a clumsy girl." Haruka Azumi, a girl with long black wavy hair, tied with a red ribbon, and brown eyes said.

"Hey Gouenji! You coming or what?" Endou asked him. Gouenji just started going up the stairs again, _where have I seen that pendant before?_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile on the rooftop again…

The nerdy looking girl was leaning on the door. Then a black cat appeared and said, "Skipping classes again, Miko?"

The girl removed her glasses and opened her eyes revealing emerald green colored orbs that were glaring at the cat. "You, do you know how much trouble I've been in because of this stone!" she pointed at the pendant. "I've tripped ten times, almost got run over by a truck this morning, got chased by dogs three times, and almost fell down the stairs five times!"

"You're complaining too much, it's only been a day since you've worn the cursed stone." The cat said with a calm tone. "If only you had all your memories of your past life."

Miko crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "If I get caught tonight, I'm blaming you!"

"Don't worry; you'll never get caught by a bunch of dogs."

_**Kelly: Sorry if it's short.**_

_**Scarlet: You were writing all week and this is what you come up?**_

_**Kelly: Well sorry; I still have projects to take care of even though its Christmas break!**_

_**Scarlet: Whatever.**_

_**Kelly: Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys wanna see next chapter. And for those that told me that their PM me their OCs please do it now. Thank you, ja nee!**_


End file.
